<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HBO SPN/SUPERNATURAL: A Different Course by my_lavenderworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798319">HBO SPN/SUPERNATURAL: A Different Course</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_lavenderworld/pseuds/my_lavenderworld'>my_lavenderworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, HBO SPN, If Supernatural (TV) Were on HBO, M/M, hbo supernatural - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_lavenderworld/pseuds/my_lavenderworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if SPN was on HBO? What if they had tattoos and piercings? What if the Winchesters and the angel had more problems and opportunities? My twist/version of HBO SPN inspired by numerous Tumblr posts about an HBO version of it.</p><p>Basically self projecting and making them cuss a whole lot more. A hopefully edgier approach to SPN.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Singer &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Bobby Singer, Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Ruby - Relationship, Ruby/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Different Beginnning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been obessed with the idea of HBO SPN and would highly recommend checking out the tag on tumblr about HBO SPN to get a better idea of it. There are so many theories/versions of it.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: my-lavenderworld</p><p> If you want to send me a coffee (support/ leave a tip) please go to:</p><p>https://ko-fi.com/my_lavenderworld</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where the fuck is all my ink?! I paid a shit ton of money for them and now they’re gone. Well, that’s just fucking fantastic.” Dean snarled at his reflection in the gas bathroom mirror. He glared at himself in the mirror, continuing to check out his body. A daunting memory of him getting ripped to pieces by a hellhound flickered through his mind, making him drop his shirt. “Oh goody, a clean slate. Time to spend more money on getting the ink I had back.” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and lifted his sleeve. A burning red handprint marked his shoulder. Now, what the fuck is this? He definitely didn’t have this type of tattoo before he went to hell. </p><p> </p><p> “So much for a clean slate.” </p><p>
  <b>—————-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He began to bag every food-related thing on the shelves he found and shoved a chocolate bar between his teeth. The overly sweet taste, bringing him to a somewhat calm state. He smirked a bit when he saw one of his favorite porn magazines showcasing men and women in lingerie. They definitely didn’t have this type of stuff in hell. </p><p> </p><p>He started to empty the cash register when he noticed the old TV started to bug out. Fuck, something was coming. </p><p> </p><p>He raced to find some salt and salted the windows. Before he could finish, he felt his head start to pound against his skull. Multiple voices, yelling, bouncing, and mixing around in his skull. The pain became nearly unbearable until one clear voice called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> DEAN WINCHESTER, THE RIGHTEOUS MAN, YOU ARE SAVED.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Saved? What? </p><p> </p><p>Before Dean could even utter a single word, the voice once again spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> UNDER THE ORDERS OF THE LORD, YOU ARE TO SERVE OUR PURPOSES AND ONLY OUR PURPOSES ALONE. BE READY FOR WHEN YOU ARE TO BE CALLED UPON.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The voice left as soon as it came, leaving Dean to pick up a bottle of Advil and call up Sam. He was going to need a ride out of this remote gas station.</p><p>_______</p><p> </p><p>“ <em> We are sorry. Your call cannot be connected. The line you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try a different number. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“Damnit, Sam. What the hell? Pick up your phone. Okay, time to dial-up Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>He punched in the numbers and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” A familiar gruff voice answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean!”</p><p> </p><p>The line disconnected as soon as he said his name. Damnit, Bobby. Dean scrambled to pull more change out of his pocket and dialed him again. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby listen to me..”</p><p> </p><p>“This ain’t funny. Call again and I’ll fucking kill ya.”</p><p> </p><p>The line once again disconnected; Dean slammed the phone back into the slot. Fuck, he was going to have to find a way out of this place on his own. Luckily for him, he spotted an abandoned car; he knew it had been a while but he hoped that he remembered how to hotwire a car. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>___________</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After reuniting with Bobby and going through multiple tests to prove that he was indeed Dean, Bobby began to question how the hell he came back. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean, how are you here? Your chest was ribbons, your insides were slop, and you’ve been buried for four fucking months. Even if you could slip out of hell and back in your meat suit-“</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I should look like a “Thriller” video reject. But that’s the thing, Bobby, I’m not. I checked out every inch of my body and it’s all gone. My scars. My expensive ass tattoos and piercings. All sealed up or gone. Poof. Gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby sat down in his chair and gave Dean a quick once over.</p><p> </p><p>“ I can see that, Dean, but how? I’m asking how, how the hell are you out of the pit? What are you even doing here? What do you remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“ I don't know how or why Bobby. All I remember was that I was a hellhound’s chew toy and then it all went black. Then I come to six feet under; that was it.” </p><p> </p><p>He rubbed at his eyes in frustration. Whatever the hell pulled him out, wasn’t good. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, Sam’s number not working. He’s uh… he’s not?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s alive as far as I fucking know.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean walked to the side of Bobby’s desk and glanced over at the empty bottles on the desk. Jesus, did he buy a whole liquor store? Sure were some rough times, huh?</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>As far as he knew? </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what do you mean, as far as you fucking know?” He questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked away from Dean. </p><p> </p><p>“I haven't talked to him for months.” </p><p> </p><p>“You're fucking kidding? You just let him go off by himself?” He reprimanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t get all pissy with me. He was dead set on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby got up from his seat and faced Dean. His eye bags were more prominent than the last time he saw him, he looked like he aged a few years.  </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, you should've been looking after him. He’s basically a ticking time bomb. I can only hope that he hasn’t exploded yet.” </p><p> </p><p>“ I tried. These last months haven't been exactly easy, you know. For him or me. We had to fucking bury you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why did you bury me, anyway?” He questioned; squinting his eyes at his pseudo-father figure.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted you salted and burned. Usual drill. But... Sam wouldn't fucking have it. Practically threw a tantrum.“</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, well, I'm glad he won that one.” </p><p> </p><p>Bobby sat on the edge of his desk and let out a quick sigh. Dean instantly knew that he wasn’t going to like what Bobby had to say. </p><p> </p><p>“He said you'd need a body when he got you back home somehow. That's about all he said. “</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at him, demanding more of an explanation of his brother’s odd decision. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was quiet. Real quiet. And then he just took off. Wouldn't return my calls. I tried to find him, but he didn't want to be found.” </p><p>Dean let out a loud sigh and rubbed his head. His damn brother making stupid ass decisions.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, for fucksake, Sammy.”</p><p> </p><p>“ What?” Bobby said with a suspicious look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Bobby, he got me home okay; But I can smell bad mojo all over it. You should have seen the gravesite. It was like a nuke went off. And then there was this... this force, this presence, I don't fucking know.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean paused for a moment and rubbed at his temples harder, beginning to feel a headache start to form.</p><p> </p><p>“The only thing I know is that whatever it was, whatever pulled me from the pit, whether it was a demon or something else; it fucking talked to me. It blew past me at a fill up- joint and told me something about “the lord” wanting me to serve them or whatever and that I was to wait for them to fucking call me. Whoever the hell they are.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean let out a sigh and pulled his sleeve up past his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention that it left a pretty mark on my damn skin.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the handprint on his shoulder and noticed that it was significantly redder than last time. He winced at the stinging pain and pulled his shirt down. </p><p> </p><p>“What in the hell?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. Not exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted a new tattoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think he made a deal?” Bobby questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the only way to explain any of this. Now, I’m thinking that we go find this dumbass and hope that he didn’t do anything stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Dean less than 10 minutes to find his sasquatch of a brother; they packed all the essentials they needed and then took off to Pontiac, Illinois. What a damn coincidence it was to find out that his dear little brother was so close to his grave sight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey you reached the end of the chapter! Congrats! Thank you for reading! Stay tuned (subscribed/ bookmarked) for more! </p><p>Tumblr: my-lavenderworld</p><p> If you want to send me a coffee (support/ leave a tip) please go to:</p><p>https://ko-fi.com/my_lavenderworld</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Different Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Different plans lead to different outcomes. Different consquences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter! </p><p> </p><p>Tumblr: my-lavenderworld</p><p> If you want to send me a coffee (support/ leave a tip) please go to:</p><p>https://ko-fi.com/my_lavenderworld</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A random black-haired girl opened the door, Dean felt his gut twist in surprise and disgust. Had they gotten the room number wrong? Did Sam sell his phone or something? He knew something was wrong here; he just couldn’t figure out what quite yet. The girl that opened the door gave off bad energy. An energy he knew all too well. One he just got back from.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey is —“</p><p> </p><p> A familiar voice called out before going quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The tall figure stood frozen as they swallowed, their face full of shock, and their eyes rapidly flickering between Bobby and Dean. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, ya, Sammy.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s breathing quickened as he stared at Dean, who carefully took a couple of steps towards him. </p><p> </p><p>In a split second, Sam lunged at Dean with a knife and slammed him into a wall. Making Dean let out a groan while trying to fight Sam off him. Damn, there goes his new back. Thankfully, Bobby quickly jumped in, pulled Sam off, and held him off from jumping Dean again.</p><p> </p><p>“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!”</p><p> </p><p>“LIKE YOU DIDNT FUCKING DO THIS?!”</p><p> </p><p>“FUCKING DO WHAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby continued to hold Sam off and tried to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s him. It’s fucking him, Sam. I’ve been through this already. It’s really him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stopped struggling at the words that left Bobby’s mouth. Disbelief was now painted on his face as his breathing grew heavier.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at Sam with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I fucking look fantastic, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Sam decided to bear-hugged him instead. Dean instantly went stiff for a couple of seconds as a foul and familiar smell filled his nose. He held back a gag, forcing himself to relax, and hug Sam back. </p><p> </p><p>Sam pulled away and gave Dean a once over; Dean did the same. He felt his smile slip a bit when he had a gut feeling that something was off with Sam. </p><p> </p><p>He was Sam but not the same Sam he knew. Sammy did some things while Dean was gone doing his time. </p><p> </p><p>“So are you two like...fucking?” </p><p> </p><p>The black-haired girl that Sam had over asked, interrupting the tearful moment. She was now looking at the pair with suspicion and disgust in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No. He’s my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean glared at her and shook his head. He didn’t like the ominous aura this girl was giving off when she first opened the door, and now this bullshit. He was getting really annoyed with this chick.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh uh, I got it… I guess. Well, I’m just gonna leave.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam waved her off while Dean glared at the back of his head like he could set it on fire if he glared hard enough.</p><p> </p><p>“So dumbass, tell me what’d it cost?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam had a dumbfounded look on his face as he sat on the bed looking between Bobby and Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“The girl? I don’t pay, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fucking funny Sam. To bring me the fuck back, what’d it cost? Was it just your soul or something worse? Did they take your dick or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I made a fucking deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly what we fucking think.” </p><p> </p><p>Bobby chimed in, his arms crossed against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. He didn’t have time for his bullshit, it was only a matter of time before the voice came back. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fucking lie to me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fucking lying.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what now?! I’m free to go and you’re next?! You’re some demon’s bitch boy?! I didn’t want to be saved like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Dean, I wished I had fucking done it, alright!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean grabbed Sam’s collar and pulled him close.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no fucking way you got me out without selling yourself. Now tell me the goddamn truth!”</p><p> </p><p>Sam quickly pushed him off and continued to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried everything! That’s the damn truth. I tried opening the Devil’s fucking gate. Fuck, I tried to bargain with those soul suckers, but no demon would deal, alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s heavy breathing filled up the room as Dean watched his brother’s eyes turn from anger to pain.</p><p> </p><p>“You were rotting in hell for months… for months… and I couldn’t fucking stop it. So, I’m sorry it wasn’t me. I’m fucking sorry. Dean, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>In an instant, his anger vanished quickly replacing it with remorse. The pain in his brothers’ voice and the look in his eyes made his heartache. He was gone and Sam had to figure out stuff on his own. He was alone. Dean left him alone.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay Sammy. You don’t have to apologize. I believe you.” </p><p> </p><p>It went quiet for a couple of minutes as Dean focused his eyes on Sam’s duffle bag on the floor. He could see a little baggie of what looked like salt sticking out of the side. But Dean knew better, he knew Sammy, and he most certainly knew that the bag didn’t have salt in it. He knew Sammy was picking up extremely bad habits. Habits that Dean caused because he decided to take a trip downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean?” </p><p> </p><p>Bobby called out, pulling him out from his shitty realizations.</p><p> </p><p>“ Huh, yeah, Bobby’s right, If you didn't pull me out, then what fucking did?”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby shrugged and shook his head at them. </p><p> </p><p>“The hell if I know, boy” </p><p> </p><p>Sam loudly sighed and walked over to his fridge. He opened it and called out behind him, </p><p> </p><p>“Well, then let’s figure it out then. For now, let’s celebrate a bit shall we? So, beer or water?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>___________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at the beer that Sam handed to him and put it on the table next to him. </p><p> </p><p>“So what were you doing around here if you weren't digging me out of my grave? Paying little ole me a visit? Aww, how sweet, Sammy.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam rolled his eyes and took a small sip. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure Dean, I paid ya a small visit and poured one out for you. Anyways, once I figured out I couldn't save you, I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback. Ya know an eye for an eye. A life for a life. A corpse for a corpse.”  </p><p> </p><p>Bobby narrowed his eyes at Sam, tightening his grip on the bottle in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“All by yourself. Who do you think you are, your fucking old man? What are ya a wack job with a death wish?” </p><p> </p><p>Dean frowned at Bobby’s cynical remark. He secretly knew that Bobby was right, only a fucking nut case like his father would do that. What a fucking asshole John was. </p><p> </p><p>He looked around the room and his eyes locked on two things; one at Sam’s arm forearm and two on the floor. He noticed there were a whole bunch of tattoos that weren’t there before. Since when did Sammy get visible tattoos? On the floor, he noticed something colorful and pretty peeking out from underneath the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah, I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean let out a small chuckle, walked over, and picked up the flowery pink bra. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. I fucking feel your pain.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam chuckled, grabbing the bra and tossing it to the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, whatever, so I was checking these demons out of Tennessee, and out of nowhere they took a hard left, booked up here.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean furrowed his eyebrows at this. </p><p> </p><p>“When?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday morning.”  </p><p> </p><p>“When I crawled my way out.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded and gulped down the rest of his drink. Then putting it out to the side while sighing. </p><p> </p><p>“But the question is why?” </p><p> </p><p>“ Well, I don't fucking know – some badass demon drags me out, and now this? It's gotta be connected somehow. So, connect the damn dots.” </p><p> </p><p>He felt frustration and a headache start to kick in. Who in the hell let him out? Why him? Out of everybody down there, why him? Was it only him? </p><p> </p><p>Luckily before he could go down the self depiction rabbit hole, Bobby pulled him back out again.</p><p> </p><p>“ Dean? How you feelin', anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean took a deep breath and exhaled, focusing on trying to clear his mind. All he could feel was frustration and the irritating burning sensation on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm a little hungry.” </p><p> </p><p>Bobby locked eyes with Dean and harshly squinted.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean, do you feel like yourself? Anything strange, or different?” </p><p> </p><p> Dean loudly scoffed and rolled his eyes at Bobby’s implications.</p><p> </p><p>“Or demonic? Bobby, how many fucking times do I have to prove I'm me? I didn’t grow a second head, did I?” </p><p> </p><p>“ Oh shut up ya idjit. You haven’t even bothered to open your beer and you love any opportunity to pop open a drink. Frankly, you seem to be somewhere else right now. So how are you doing? Because, listen, no demon's letting you loose out of the goodness of their bitter-ass hearts. They've gotta have something nasty planned. So how are you feeling?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I feel fine. So just relax, will ya?!” </p><p> </p><p>Tension quickly filled the room between the two, an intense staring match ignited. </p><p> </p><p>The match went out as soon as it started. Sam loudly cleared his throat, quickly getting both of their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, look, we don't know what they're planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help.” </p><p> </p><p>Bob broke from Dean’s stare and nodded. Ha, I won, Dean thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I know a psychic. A few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she's heard the other side yapping away. Heard they’re big talkers.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean both nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah, it's worth a shot.” </p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave a quick nod and headed out to make the phone call. Dean stood up and began to make his way to the bathroom to take a leak before Sam got up and grabbed his shoulder. Dean internally winced as his brother tightly gripped his branded shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, wait. You probably want this back.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam reached into his collar and pulled out Dean’s amulet, making Dean’s heartache a bit more. Sammy had kept it all this time and wore it on his person. He took it off Dean’s shredded corpse, poor Sammy. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Uh, yeah, don't mention it.”</p><p> </p><p>He slipped the amulet on his neck, the familiar weight, and feeling on his skin, making him think of that Christmas they had when he was about 10 or so. It was a cold one and he remembered stealing some barbie doll from the houses down the street to regift to Sam. It was one of the best and saddest Christmases he has had with Sam. He twirled it in his hand and gave Sam a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dean, what was it like?”</p><p> </p><p>Damn Sam’s curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“What, Hell? I don't know, I- I must have blacked it out. I don't remember a damn thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam stiffly nodded, not pushing the subject any further than he already was. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank God for that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Thank God for that.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that Dean finally went to take a leak. </p><p>
  <b>___________</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> Dean stared at himself in the mirror, studying his new handsome features. No holes in his ears or eyebrows. No scar above his right brow. No scars. None. A clean canvas. His clean canvas. </p><p> </p><p>Clean. </p><p> </p><p>Flashes of red and screams filled his mind as he zoned out and continued to stare at himself in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>He yanked himself back from the mirror, put his back against the wall, and slid down it. He was in a crouching position as the flashes of red continued to fill his mind.  The screams continued to fill his ears as he saw the thousands of familiar faces begging him to help. He could feel his skin being sliced and torn apart all over again. Oh god, he was back there. He was back there already. He just got back from his sentence. Maybe he never escaped and Hell was testing out new ways to make him suffer.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's mind felt hazy and he saw the edges of his eyes going spotty. He was going to blackout again and they were going to start the whole process all over. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the lights burst, sparks flying on his skin, and a loud crashing sound echoed against the bathroom walls. He covered his head and felt fragments of the glass raining down on him and embedding in his hands; His hands now stinging and wet with his blood. He uncovered his head and looked around the room for any type of spirit until a familiar voice loudly whispered in his ear. He froze and closed his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Not again. Not the damn thing. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his chest tighten and he couldn’t breathe again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em> DEAN WINCHESTER. YOU MUST COMPOSE YOURSELF NOW FOR YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED UPON. IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO COMPLETE YOUR DUTIES. NOW LISTEN CAREFULLY.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Dean quickly tried to stand up and catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I, fuck. J-just give me a sec.” </p><p> </p><p>A chill went down his spine as he felt some invisible force shove calmness down his throat. He was going to say some snarky remark but thought against it, this thing could probably rip his throat out if it wanted to. Better not anger the mysterious invisible force. He remained silent until the voice spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>YOUR FIRST MISSION IS TO MEET ME AT THIS LOCATION ALONE.</em> <em>YOU ARE NOT TO GO WITH YOUR BROTHER OR SINGER TO SEE THE PSYCHIC. IF YOU IGNORE THIS ORDER, IT WILL HAVE DIRE CONSEQUENCES TO THE PSYCHIC. MEET ME AT THIS LOCATION AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Dean let out a scream as he cradled his forearm to his stomach. The smell of burnt skin radiating around the room attacked his nose, making him vomit today’s breakfast all over the floor and on his shoes.  </p><p> </p><p>When he was done he wiped the remnants of vomit with his sleeve. He then pulled back his sleeve and saw that his forearm was branded with random coordinates. Flashes of a church and a random figure flooded his mind causing an ear-splitting headache. When that was done he felt something wet slide down his neck, most likely his blood. Somehow he managed to muster enough energy to talk back to the voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t just leave them. I just got back. If I leave then they’ll know something’s up and they’ll follow me. Why don’t I just go with them and protect the psychic? Or better yet, why don’t you just reveal yourself now and save us the time and gas.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> NO. MEET ME AT THE LOCATION I HAVE GIVEN YOU, ALONE AND I SHALL SHOW YOU WHO I AM. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Anger shot through him as he tried to sway the voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on asshat! I already told you what’s going to happen if I leave. Just bargain with me, will ya? I mean-” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> WINCHESTER, HEED MY WORD AND REMEMBER, I AM OF THE LORD. YOU ARE NOT TO EVER AGAIN ADDRESS ME IN SUCH A BARBARIC MANNER. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN INSOLENT INSECT THAT I CAN EASILY ERADICATE. YOU ARE NOT IN ANY POSITION TO GIVE ME ANY ORDERS OR  DEMAND SUCH THINGS. NOW AS FOR THE PSYCHIC, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO GO. HOWEVER, INTERCEPT HER FOR WHEN SHE ASKS TO SEE MY TRUE FORM. OR ELSE SHE WILL LOSE HER SIGHT. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Dean flinched at the insolent insect part; his eyes widened in shock when the voice mentioned the psychic possibly losing her sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you don’t mean that- You can’t- Please don’t hurt the psychic.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> SO AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS THAN NO HARM WILL COME TO THE PSYCHIC. DO AS YOUR TOLD AND HASTILY MEET ME. I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE NOW. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Hastily? Who the fuck uses words like that? A fucking nerd? Who- fuck. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Wait! Can you at least give me a name? What the hell are you?” </p><p> </p><p>He called out to the invisible force, his arm hanging in the air as he reached out for it. Desperately, trying to grab at it, to grab at something. Not knowing that the single word he would hear would change his life forever. Not knowing that it would shake him to the core and make him crumble. He would be a part of something more. Something bigger than himself. Much bigger than all of them. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> CASTIEL. </em>” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey you've made it to the end of this chapter! Thanks for reading and I apologize for not updating sooner, a lot of personal events have been going on and its sometimes a bit too much to be writing. I will try my best to update as often as I can. Please go check out my other fic on here if your interested in Spiderman related things or just want something else to read (keep in mind that one's not finshed yet. I will be completeing it hopefully soon.) </p><p> </p><p>Tumblr: my-lavenderworld</p><p> If you want to send me a coffee (support/ leave a tip) please go to:</p><p>https://ko-fi.com/my_lavenderworld</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh Sam.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning it does get pretty gory at some points.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tumblr: my-lavenderworld</p>
<p>If you want to send me a coffee (support/ leave a tip) please go to:</p>
<p>https://ko-fi.com/my_lavenderworld</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Bobby? How do you think Dean’s doing? I mean, he says he doesn’t remember, but something happened down there. Something really fucking bad. Has he been acting weird? What about on the drive here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam asked, putting his duffle in the trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the trunk of the Impala: there were several empty bottles of Vodka, an unopened pack of Parliament cigarettes, a duffle bag full of Dean’s clothes and shoes, a box full of prescription pills and weed, and another filled with fake IDs and credentials. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit, he’s going to have to clean out the trunk, or, Dean’s gonna have a big ole bitch fit. He started to clean it up a bit when he noticed that his little baggie was poking out of his duffle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh shit. Oh fuck, Dean must have seen the baggie. Fuck, now he was definitely going to get roughed up a bit and get the whole “don’t do drugs, Sammy, they’re bad for you” lecture from him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> That’s just fan-fucking-tastic if you ask him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bobby? Was he acting ya know strange? On the way here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby held up a finger and finished up his conversation on the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay. That’s great. We’ll be there in a couple of hours or so. Yup, bye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Bobby sighed loudly and closed his phone shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, the psychic will be ready for us when we get there, so let’s not keep her waiting. As for Dean, he’s been acting weird alright. But, Sam, I don't know how he's holding up. One minute he’s hot and the other he's cold. Hasn’t even talked to me much ‘cept for when he showed up at my door and started asking about you. He barely even talks to me about the whole downstairs trip. Matter of fact, he’s been avoiding the subject completely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby took his cap off and ran his hand through whatever remaining hair he had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I tried to ask about his trip downstairs, didn’t even give me a straight answer. Told me that he was back and that’s all that mattered, not what happened down there. Hell, he didn’t even make a peep the whole ride here; He was just staring out the window the entire damn time. It was like he wasn’t even there in the car with me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam stopped cleaning and turned his head at Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re serious? You're telling me that Dean, the most chatty person in probably all of the goddamn world, was quiet? The person who doesn’t ever hesitate to scream his lungs out when it comes to Metallica songs was dead silent?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Sam, I’m serious. I played all of his favorite songs and got diddly squat. That's not the weirdest thing though, there’s lots more. For one, he hasn’t eaten a lot. Barely managed to get him to eat half of a burger, didn’t even touch his fries. Second thing is that we only stopped 4 times and 3 of those times were because I had to go. He only asked once. Technically, he didn’t even ask, he just saw a gas station and pointed at it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam stood there dumbfounded. Dean not eating? Dean eats like a goddamn pig and will eat at any given opportunity. What the fuck?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights in the parking lot flickered above them, making Sam squint his eyes at them. Shitty motels and their damn electricity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, and Sam, get this, the weirdest of them all is that he had a big ass handprint on his shoulder.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A handprint?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, a handprint, and it’s not a nice one. When he showed it to me, it was really red and looked like it hurt real bad. It wasn’t anything like the damn tattoos you guys get. It was like he was branded with something. Whatever the hell, dragged him out, made him their bitch. I- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lights shattered above them, sparks flying everywhere, car alarms shrieking, and noises of several windows shattering echoed throughout the parking lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They covered themselves from the broken glass and ear-splitting sounds, only for it to stop seconds later. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything went still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dead silent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked up and saw the damage. There were pieces of broken glass scattered throughout the parking lot, along with several bodies sprawled across the asphalt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the fuck just happened?” He muttered under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over at Bobby, he gave a “get ready” nod, grabbed whatever weapons were nearest to them, and began to glance around to see if anything was coming to attack them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The parking lot was small, so it took no less than ten minutes for them to inspect the bodies and meet back up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam, did you see the bodies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, eyes burned out and blood coming out of their ears. What the hell could have done this? It’s not a ghost, that for sure. The EMF scanner didn’t pick up anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam frowned at the image of what looked like an 8-year-old kid with their eyes burned out and their ears bleeding. What type of monster could have done this, he thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam shook his head trying to get that disturbing image out of it while putting the scanner away. He tried to distract himself by continuing to finish cleaning up the trunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit. You think it could be Demons? Maybe a Rugaru?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think it was either of them. I mean- ”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A scream coming from one of the motel rooms abruptly cut Sam off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked around and noticed that Dean wasn’t in the area with them. Slamming the trunk, he raced toward the room, Bobby hot on his heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DEAN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Racing down the dark hallways of the motel, Sam tripped and landed on top of something. He could feel the texture of something soft and cold against his forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the he-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He launched himself off the object when Bobby pulled out his flashlight and turned it on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam felt sick, he could feel the bile rise in his throat. He had landed on top of a dead body, his face swished with the bodies, nearly kissing it on its lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam tore his eyes away from the body he almost made out with and looked at the rest of the hallway. The hallway was littered with bodies just like the ones outside in the parking lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A chill went down his spine as he saw a young man with his eyes burned out slumped against the wall at the end of the hallway. He looked like he was in his late teens. He was still alive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Sam slowly approached the kid, he noticed that the kid was chanting something. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you see it? Did you see it? Did you see it? Beautiful. It was so beautiful. Beautiful." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He carefully knelt down and gently put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, letting him know that he was there. The kid suddenly stopped chanting and went silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm Sam. I'm here to help you, but you have to let us know what you saw. What did you see? What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds of silence filled the air before the kid snapped his head toward Sam and grabbed his arm that was on his shoulder. It was almost as if the kid still had his eyes because his empty eye sockets were staring right into his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Beautiful. They're so beautiful. Beautiful. And they're here to save us. To save us all from the end. The end." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam tried to pull away from the firm grip the kid had on his arm as he felt the kid start to sink his nails into his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey. Hey. Listen, we're gonna get you out of here, but you have to let go of my arm." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam's arm began to sting as he felt his skin start to break. He was pretty sure he could feel the blood start to drip down his arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, kid-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They know about you, Sam. They know all about you and your sins. They know. You must stop. Stop. Stop now! STOP NOW!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got knocked to the ground and felt sharp pains start to blossom all over his face as the kid punched and scratched at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud bang echoed in the hallway as the kid suddenly stopped attacking him and fell on top of him. He quickly moved the kid off of him and got up from the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam felt a wetness on his face. He wiped a bit of it with his arm and noticed it was blood. He looked at the kid and noticed there was a  small gaping hole in the middle of his forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He froze, the blood on his face was the kids. The kids. His hands were now shaking as he continued to stare at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breathing became shallow as he tried to process what just happened. The kid... he... arm...attack...dead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam somehow pulled himself out of a panic attack and snapped his head at Bobby.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby was holding a gun in his hand, his finger on the trigger. He looked at him with shame and sadness in his eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Sam. I had to, or he was going to claw your eyes out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam just stared wordlessly at Bobby. He was just a kid. A kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kid who somehow knew too much about his pastimes. Nevertheless, a kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence spread between them as Sam felt his eyes sting with tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quietly and quickly rushed out of the hallway towards the room, Bobby right behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of them said anything as they ran to the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> A tear slipped down his cheek as he turned into the next hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>___________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They soon reached the door and were greeted with darkness. The sound of glass crunching under their boots as they walked in accompanied the loud sounds of the heavy heaving that came from behind the bathroom door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam gave Bobby a look and rushed to the door, desperately twisting the knob to get it open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean! Open the door!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby put his ear against the door and tried to hear anything that could be in the bathroom with Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All he heard was Dean's muffled voice through the door. Then there was the sound of nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dead silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam pounded his fist against the door as he heard a loud thud on the other side of the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DEAN! DEAN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued to pound his fist on the door only to receive nothing in return. His anxiety was having a field day and was going through the roof. His gut screaming at him to do something, anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“FUCK THIS! DEAN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kicked the door open, the sight that greeted him was a nauseating one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bathroom smelled of vomit and burning flesh. The lights and mirror were shattered a lot like those outside in the parking lot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He found Dean curled up on his side, covered in vomit and blood. Ignoring the horrid smell, Sam sat him upright against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean! Dean! Hey! Wake up! You got to wake up!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his brother's shoulder and patted his cheek. Nothing seemed to be working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bobby! Get me some water!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cup of water later, sitting there was an ,even more, wetter Dean that still wasn't waking up or moving at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam could feel himself nearing close to a full-on anxiety attack when he heard a groan come out from his brother’s mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uuuuggggghhh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean! Hey! Are you okay? What the fuck happened? Dean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam smiled a bit when he saw Dean's eyes open slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ ‘ammy”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s me, Dean. It’s Sammy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean's eyelids began to flutter open; Sam felt this breath get caught in his throat as he finally got a good look at Dean's current state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see dry blood running down from his ears and some glass shards stuck in his hands. He also noticed his forearm dripping blood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most noticeably, his brother’s breathing started to become more labored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Dean! Dean! Stay with me alright. Stay awake. Come on! Stay awake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got nothing in reply but Dean’s heavy breathing. What the hell did this to him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam jolted forward as Dean yanked his collar towards him. He nearly pulled back when he got a whiff of his brother's breath. It was disgusting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Don’t-back…can’t. Please.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother's words. Don't? Back? What the hell was he talking about?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DEAN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Bobby yelled as Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body became limp in Sam's arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit! Fuck! Dean!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby crouched down and checked Dean's pulse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s alive. He’s okay. Just out cold. Come on, since your brother hates the hospital with a dying passion, let’s get to the psychic. See if she can maybe help, if not, then we go straight to the hospital.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam nodded, swiftly picked up his brother, and rushed out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could feel Bobby staring at the back of his head as he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>___________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They finally reached the psychic’s house and were greeted with what would normally be a pleasant sight for both him and Dean, but under these circumstances, he could care less.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pamela, the psychic, led them to the couch, where they dumped Dean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a shame to meet the elder Winchester like this. Poor thing just got back only to go through this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She said, giving them a bucket of water and a rag to clean him up. Then quickly left the room to prep for the séance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam began to carefully clean the vomit and blood off Dean as he tried to figure out what the hell did this to Dean; what it did to the innocent people at the motel. What it did to that kid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took longer than he would like to admit to clean the vomit off Dean, but eventually, it was gone. Of course, the terrible smell was still there, but at least there weren't any chunks of food left on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam then cleaned Dean's ears and neck. After that, he carefully took the shards of glass out of his hands and wrapped them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he started to clean Dean’s forearm, he felt Dean suddenly start to move. Dean’s face scrunched up in pain; his breathing became shallower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam flinched back as Dean let out a blood-curdling scream and began to thrash uncontrollably. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DEAN! Dean! Hey! Wake up! Wake up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to shake him awake, only to be hit in the ribs and fall on his ass. He moved to try to pin him down instead. Dean clearly wasn’t going to snap out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BOBBY! HELP! ITS DEAN!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby ran in and tried to help Sam, getting hit in the ribs as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They restrained Dean’s arms and legs as he tried to struggle out of their grip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO! PLEASE! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean yelled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HELP! SAM! HELP! PLEASE! SAMMY! HELP ME!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam felt a tear slip down his face as his brother called out for him. What the fuck was happening to Dean? What was he dreaming of?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam! We got to wake him up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it, Bobby! I already tried that! He’s not waking up!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean let out another blood-curdling scream, tears now freely sliding down his cheeks as he continued to loudly sob.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“BOBBY! BOBBY! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! SOMEONE! HELP ME! GET ME OUT! NO PLEASE DON'T! MAKE IT STOP!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it was Bobby who was trying to choke back a sob. Suddenly, Dean went limp, and his face relaxed a bit. Sam looked up at Pamala, who was holding a needle in her hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He'll be okay. It’s just something that’ll knock him out for a couple of hours. He’ll be okay, it’ll relax him a bit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She said, rubbing circles on Bobby’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam nodded, rubbed at his eyes, and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit. Bobby. What happened to him down there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby sighed, taking his hat off, and shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know Sam. I don’t know. But, God, they really messed him up down there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They did more than mess him up, Bobby. They fucked him up. He’s not the same Dean he was when he was up here. It’s like he’s not even Dean. They completely broke him, Bobby. They broke him. And, I swear to God, I'll rip those bastards throats out. I’ll fucking kill them.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m with ya there Sam. I’ll gut them along with ya.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>___________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sam watched as Dean quietly ate the granola bar he was given. The bandages on his hands, collecting all the loose crumbs. Bobby had to force him to eat something since he refused to eat anything at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took what seemed like an hour later until he finally finished the bar up and gulped down his entire water bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence filled the room as Dean looked around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So… where are we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re at the psychic’s place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam responded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, it’s a nice place. So, where’s this psychic?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s in the other room doing some stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Well, um, now that we’re here, let’s get this sénace over with and find the thing that pulled me up from down under.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean said with a twinge of an Australian accent at the end, dusted himself off, and got up from the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked at Dean in disbelief and shock. Was his brother not going to acknowledge what absolute fuckery just happened a couple of hours back? Was he not going to tell them what the hell it was about? They deserved at least a bit of information after the whole kicking and screaming ordeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoved Dean back on the couch and crossed his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean threw him back a small glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, Sammy, calm down, will you. I just got back from jail, I would greatly appreciate it if you could be a little more kinder to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam loudly scoffed at what Dean said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s just it, Dean. The whole getting back here and acting like everything’s okay. Acting like you’re perfectly normal when you’re not. For fucksake, Dean, can you at least tell us what the fuck’s wrong with you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing’s fucking wrong with me, Sam! I’m alive and well from the pit. I’m fucking fine. I’m absolutely o-fucking-kay. There’s nothing to talk about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam threw his hands up and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing wrong!? Dean, we found you covered in your own fucking vomit and blood! There’s even something branded on your fucking forearm! Not to mention that a couple of hours ago, you were screaming bloody murder! You were asking us to make it stop. To make what stop, hell if I know. So, don’t try to bullshit! Let us fucking help you! Stop being such a shithead and let us help!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a word, Dean stood up from the couch and stormed into the other room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean! Dean! You can’t just shove this shit down and hope that it goes away! It doesn’t work like that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam yelled after him, also stomping in the direction Dean went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“DEAN!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean spun around and jabbed his finger into his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I fucking can! And I will! Whatever happened down there is nothing of your goddamn business! It’s not something that’ll easily go away after being all sappy and shit and talking about it. It won’t Sammy. Talking about it will just make it worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam pushed Dean’s hand away from him and shoved him into the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a fucking liar! You know that?! You said that you didn’t remember anything at all, that it was all black. You liar. And how do you even know it won’t work if you haven’t even fucking tried it!? Just give it a shot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God Dammit, Sam! How many more ways do I have to tell you that I don’t want to talk about it! I don’t need some bullshit family therapy from you. I can’t even talk about it! I CAN’T!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam felt like he was going to explode with anger. All he wanted to do was help his nitwit brother, who acts like his fucking emotions are above him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T DEAN!?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I JUST CAN’T! SO LEAVE IT THE FUCK ALONE AND LET’S DO THIS SEŃACE CRAP!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby’s voice boomed from behind them, cutting Sam off and making them both shut up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You asshats are bitchin like we have time to solve the world’s problems! Well, we don’t, not right now at least. So let’s get this Seńace done with, then we can do some family therapy. Now at least try to fucking behave, you’re in a lady’s house! Show some damn fucking manners!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another voice soon filled the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Aww, thanks, Bobby, and it’s fine. The arguing just reminds me of home. Now, let’s not refer to my practice as crap because you need me to find out what dragged Mr. Handsome Green eyes back to the land of the living.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby gestured to the lady with black hair, a tank top, and a pair of low-cut jeans on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, this is Pamela Barnes, the best damn psychic in the state.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pamela flashed a sweet smile and shook hands with Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean replied, flirting like the fucking horn dog he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes and punched his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pamela walked over to a cabinet and squatted down to get something when we noticed a small tattoo on her lower back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who’s Jesse?” Dean asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pamela lightly laughed and continued to search the cabinet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it wasn't forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His loss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got up and began to set the table up with candles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hers. And it Might be your gain, pretty boy. After all, I’m pretty flexible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean turned to me and whispered, “Dude, I am so in.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked at him and smiled a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, she's gonna eat you alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam felt a smack on his ass as Pamela passed by and gave him an invite as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're invited too, grumpy. It’d be nice to have something to pull on, Rapunzel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam stood there shocked as she walked away. Dean smacked his chest and point at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are NOT fucking invited.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam snapped out of it and shoved Dean back. He let out a chuckle as he heard Bobby mutter something under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You bipolar motherfuckers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>___________</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Right. Take each other's hands. And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pamela said while all of us held each other's hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby’s were sweaty calloused and Deans were cold and soft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud bang brought his attention back to what was going on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa. Well, he didn't touch me there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard Dean said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pamela smirked and feigned an apologetic expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mistake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam noticed Dean’s hesitation and made a questioning look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean took off his flannel and lifted his left sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam just stared at the flaming red handprint. This was the handprint Bobby was talking about? He thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This thing took up a big space on Dean's shoulder and looked like it hurt like hell. It was like someone branded him. They branded him like he was some farm animal being ready to send off to some fucking factory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What did this thing want from Dean? Why his brother? Why Dean?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey you've reached the end of the chapter hoped you enjoyed it!</p>
<p>Tumblr: my-lavenderworld</p>
<p>If you want to send me a coffee (support/ leave a tip) please go to:</p>
<p>https://ko-fi.com/my_lavenderworld</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy a hopefully more gritter and rough version of SPN.</p><p>Hi feel free to buy me a cup of coffee at: https://ko-fi.com/my_lavenderworld</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>